Tutorial
Overview (Government Citadel) You’re a guard in the government citadel level (Where bossfight will be held). You fight rebels at the outer wall of the citadel between the government part of the city (boss area) and the utopia (level 5) until you have a suit malfunction which forces you to retreat and collapse by the main government building doors. This mission will be refered to in the future as a great tragedy to the people, and the breaking point in which the rebellion turned to a war between the governement and the people. All because of Olivia. Missions: Defeat the rebels trying to break into the citadel. Characters: Command center, 01ivia, Alan (AI), rebels, government guards. Script BEING DEPLOYED Command Center: Deployment successful. Welcome back to the outside world subject 001; prepare to execute Level 1 Defence Protocol. You have a few minutes before our enemies breach the citadel, take the opportunity to fire up your suit AI and see if he works as well out in the field as he does in the labs. Olivia: Copy that, powering up suit AI now. SPACEBAR/INTERACTION BUTTON AI - Booting… Booting… Systems online. Welcome to the Suit 01 guidance system. How may I help you? Olivia: Looks like he’s working nicely. CC: Good, then let me formally introduce you to the Alpha Logistical Advisory Nano device. Olivia: Apha Logistical what now? CC: Yes it’s a mouthful but we didn’t pay the scientists to come up with clever names. Now, let your AI give you the mission basics. You’ll be spending a lot of time together now he’s basically plugged into your brain through that suit, so you may as well start getting to know each other now! Olivia: Plugged into my brain?! Uhh...right... Okay, Alpha, give me the lowdown on the mission. AI: Mission: Lead Level 1 Defence Protocol. Protect the government citadel from the invading rebels using NON LETHAL force. BOOM O - Sounds like they’ve breached the citadel wall! I guess we’ll have to “get to know each other” later; it’s time to move, Alpha! AI: Affirmative. APPEARS CARRYING A METAL PIPE, CHARGES AT OLIVIA Thug: AAAAAAHH! Down with the government scum! O: Come any closer and I’ll be forced to retaliate! Thug: Out of my way you traitorous piece of scrap! SMACKS OLIVIA BUT SHE TAKES NO DAMAGE O: That it? I've taken more damage from stepping on Lego! ENSUES. MORE ENEMIES APPEAR AFTER A WHILE O: I’m starting to struggle a little here, Alpha! This suit is awesome but I’m not invincible. AI: NON LETHAL combat futile, switch to LETHAL methods. Engage primary weapons. O: But they were never fully operational last time I tested this thing...what are they? AI: No time. Next wave incoming. Engage weapons now. THE ACTION BUTTON TO FIRE WEAPON. WRIST PISTOL FIRES AND KILLS ENEMY WITH HER ARM STILL OUT LOOKS DOWN AT HER WRIST O:Nice. COMBAT, AFTER A WHILE THE SCREEN PULSES OR FLICKERS, OLIVIA FALLS TO GROUND ON KNEE AI: Fatal error. User-mecho connection interrupted. Link to primary matrix not found. Personality Subjugator crash. Initiating status protocol 041. Shutdown imminent. O: WHAT?! Alpha, what’s happening? AI: Suit error. Retreat. Shutdown imminent. O: No! I need to get back to the main government building! They’ll help. RUNS BACK TO GOVERNMENT BUILDING IN A PANIC AND COLLAPSES OUTSIDE THE MAIN DOOR O: Someone...help! Alpha! RUSH PAST OLIVIA TO FIGHT OFF THE INVADING REBELS, THEY TOALLY IGNORE THE INJURED OLIVIA AI: Mission failure. Shutdown in 3...2...1… O: HELP ME…! FADES TO BLACK - END TUTORIAL -